


Hoppsan

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det var avgjort inte Mikes fel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoppsan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106000) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Det hade inte varit hans fel. Naturligtvis inte.

Det var allt Henrys fel. Det var alltid Henrys fel.

Han hade varit trött. Nej, utmattad. Vem kunde skylla honom för det som hände?

Nej, det var avgjort Henrys fel. Det var Henry som plötsligt uppenbarat sig vid stationen mitt i natten medan Mike hade försökt finna något vett i det här jävla fallet och hade inte exakt sovit på en stund.

Det var inte som om Henry direkt visade sig vid stationen ofta och avgjort inte utan Vicki.

Så var det då hans fel att vampyren plötsligt befann sig bakom honom bäst som han stod och stirrade på sina egna skrivelser på tavlan. Stirrade på bilderna som verkade allt mindre vettiga desto längre han såg på dem.

Var det hans fel att vampyren inte fattade att ge folk något rum? Han skulle vilja se någon, vem som helst, uppföra sig som om allt var okej medan Henrys mun var bara några millimeter från ens nacke och medan han andades in ens doft.

"Du behöver sova," viskade vampyren och drog Mike till sig själv.

Kan någon verkligen säga att det var Mikes fel att han glömde var han var?

Han föll in i omfamningen, lät sitt huvud falla bakåt och lät sig hållas av armarna omkring honom.

Ljudet av ett förvånat andetag drog honom tillbaka till verkligheten.

Mikes ögon flög opp och han steg ifrån Henry. Han blängde kort på vampyren och vände sig sen mot Kate.

"Kate..." försökte han, men hade ingen aning vad han borde säga.

"Jag ville bara låta dig veta att jag är på väg hem för att få lite sömn," sade hon. Hon tillade inte att det här inte angick henne, men Mike hörde de outsagda orden tydligt och klart.

"Du borde kanske göra det samma," tillade hon till slut, efter en titt mot ett självbelåtet leende vampyr.

Efter att Kate åkt sin väg drog Mike en hand genom sitt hår och vände sig sen för att se på vampyren.

"Vad gör du här?"

"Kanske ville jag bara se dig. Du har varit fastkedjad till det här fallet alltför länge."

För en stund kunde Mike bara stirra på Henry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hoppsan [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313750) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
